<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger Things Have Happened by SherlockedGinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984983">Stranger Things Have Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedGinger/pseuds/SherlockedGinger'>SherlockedGinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Human Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedGinger/pseuds/SherlockedGinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is surprised to discover that in the future he and Cas have a different kind of friendship. Endverse! Fic. Some feelings, some porn, no plot, you know the drill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger Things Have Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all I have written fanfic in literal years. Guess I've finally used up all my other coping mechanisms this year. I hope it is not terrible, and even if it is, I'm confident that it's still better than the SPN finale. Also I apologize if it's confusing with me trying to differentiate between 2 different Deans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean kicked a few small rocks as he milled around outside the rough cabin. The gravel bits skittered away from him, but not very far. It wasn't as satisfying as he might have hoped.<br/>But, hey, life's a bitch. He was restless, itching to get a move on but he, well the other future “he” said they would all need a few hours of prep time before heading out. Which was all well and good except that when the other Dean had been barking out orders he didn't give him anything to do other than "Sit tight" and then other him stormed off before he him could object. Fucking hell, all this present him and future him stuff hurt his brain when he thought about it for too long.</p>
<p>Dean! <em>Dean</em>...” a voice rose from inside the cabin sounding urgent. Cas.</p>
<p>Not his Cas, but he still reacted on instinct and was up the stairs and pushing open the cabin door before even considering that maybe he wasn’t the Dean that this Cas was calling for.<br/>Pushing open the door with one hand, the other already on his holster he found that Dean, the other one, was in fact already there with Cas. In front of him. Pressing him against a wall with one arm and the other was...<em>oh.</em></p>
<p>He was nothing if not skilled in the art of denial, so refusing to take this first glance as fact he pressed forward further into the room and saw, without doubt, that Castiel, once angel of the lord, was being given a handjob by, well, him.</p>
<p>A choked sort of noise escaped the back of his throat, and he found himself wondering, briefly if this was in fact a dream. One of those secret, foolish dreams that found their way into his head some nights after Cas stood too close to him for a moment too long, or said his name with unreasonable intensity. The kind of dreams that left him sweaty and half-hard, but mostly confused and sometimes shamed. Yeah, it was probably just that kinda dream.</p>
<p>The sound that had escaped his throat alerted Cas and the other Dean to his presence, and Cas’s hungry blue gaze met him across the room. The other Dean didn’t seem to care and he just grumbled out “Cas, c’mon, already. We don’t have time.” and sped up his jerking hand.</p>
<p>Cas’s eyes closed abruptly and his legs buckled slightly “Ooh, <em>ahh,</em> Dean…” And he, the Dean standing in the center of the room, felt the sound of Cas’s climax shiver through him, and he found himself suddenly hard.</p>
<p>Future him seemed unbothered however, as soon as Cas had reached his pleasure, he’d backed away, wiping his hand on a rag that had come from his pocket, and turned. He hardly looked any different than we he’d shot a member of his camp earlier that day. There was something cold and still about him, unaffected even by this tryst with his best friend.</p>
<p>Other Dean turned and spotted him, with his anxious, blushing face and bulging jeans. For a moment it seemed he was going to walk right out of the room as if nothing happened, but just before he closed the door he called back “Why don’t you let Cas take care of you.” and was then gone.</p>
<p>It was a long, uncomfortably warm silence that stretched out in the room. Realistically it was probably seconds that passed, but he could’ve sworn it was nearly 20 minutes before Cas, this strange, smiling, human, Cas, approached him.</p>
<p>“I’d be happy to, you know.” Cas murmurs, standing just a little too close. Well, about normal for Cas actually. “I already know what you like.”</p>
<p>Dean’s heart pounded and he felt a sense of vertigo for a few brief moments. A part of him argued that this wasn’t what he wanted, that this time-travel alternative timeline crap had messed with his head. Another, quieter part of him knew better, though. He told himself he didn’t want it because he thought he could never have it. It wasn’t the Winchester way. It wasn’t the hunter way. And even if it had been, what creature of light, what angel of the lord, would want <em>him</em>?</p>
<p>Cas reached up slowly to lay a hand on his face. “It’s okay, Dean. I remember us before all of this. I remember how difficult, how strange, how complicated our relationship was. But I am not the Castiel you once knew.”</p>
<p>Dean realized he was right. This was not his Cas, but odds are he was never going to have his Cas the way he wanted. So this way a pretty good alternative right? And once he got out of here he could pretend like it never happened. No one had to know. He reached for Cas and pulled him into a kiss. The sensation of kissing someone with stubble was a little strange at first, but the warmth of his lips made up for it.<br/>When Dean pulled back moments later Cas stared at him with something like wonder. “We’ve never done that before.” he murmured, a little dazed.</p>
<p>“What?” Dean asked, stepping back a little “I just saw me with his hands on your dick. What the hell are you talking about.”</p>
<p>There’s something sad about the chuckle that Cas lets out. “Oh yes, there’s lots of hands on dicks around here. But we don’t...there isn’t...It’s all about just doing what needs to be done.” he says. “It’s about convenience for you I think. We trust each other. We know each other. We don’t expect things from each other.”</p>
<p>A strange sort of anger stirs within Dean. Castiel is his friend, how could he, in any timeline, treat him like a cheap hooker? “Cas…” he starts, but has no idea how to finish. So he just reaches for him again and pulls him into a deep, hungry kiss. They’re flush against each other now, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Cas, slowly, begins pushing Dean backwards until he’s pressed against a wall.</p>
<p>They break apart for a moment of breath and Cas watches Dean pant slightly as he rests against the wall and Dean smiles at him. Cas says “Oh Dean, I’d forgotten how soft you could be. How beautiful.” and sinks to his knees in a movement of slow, sweet worship.</p>
<p>“I...Cas, you don’t have to, really.” Dean says, reaching for his shoulder. Cas looks up at him and reaches a hand out to gently stroke the front of his pants. “I know. But do you want me to?” he asks, resting his hand against Dean’s bulge.</p>
<p>Dean cannot form words, but nods, almost desperately and Cas smiles up at him as he undoes his belt and zipper. Dean is allowing the wall to take most of his weight, which is good, because he goes nearly limp when he feels Cas press a warm kiss to his inner thigh. This is wild, this is crazy, how is this happening? Since when does he get what he wants? Since when does someone care about making him feel good.</p>
<p>These thoughts are immediately silenced when Cas closes his mouth around him. Oh god, it’s so warm and wet and Cas is moving with perfect rhythm. After a few moments he pulls off and runs his tongue from base to tip several times and Dean is unable to prevent small, desperate noises from escaping his mouth. “Ahhh..oh <em>fuck…”</em></p>
<p>He reaches for Cas, but hesitates to grasp his hair. He didn’t want to be demanding. However Cas sees what he’s going for and grabs Dean’s hand and guides him to grasp a fistful of Cas’s hair. He presses closer to Dean, taking him into his mouth again, and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long from there, with Cas’s warm, steady mouth and the little moans he makes in the back of his throat as Dean tugs at his hair. “Holy fuck, fuck, fuck. Ca--<em>Cas!</em>” is what escapes as Dean is undone, a hot shock of pleasure rips through him. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to warn Cas before he came, but he seems un-bothered by that and swallows Dean down.</p>
<p>Dean is unable to hold himself up any longer and slides down the wall to sit on the floor. He reaches an arm out for Cas, wanting him close. Cas smiles and takes his hand, but says “I’ve got preparations for the mission. I can’t stay any longer.” he stands. “But Dean, do us both a favor. In your world, in your time, don’t wait until the world ends to come crawl into my bed.”</p>
<p>He leaves and Dean finds himself wondering exactly what he’ll say to his Cas should he ever make it home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>